The Most Embarrissing Moment
by Kiba's Little Worry
Summary: I deciced to change the sum. Okay so Sasuke is trapped and the only person who can help him is Hinata. Probably not the action Fic you thing that it will be cus I like comedy and I'm not much of an action person.Rated T for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

THE MOST EMBARISING MOMENT.

Yes I Can-HI!!! This is my first Fic so be easy on the flames. - 

**Sasuke-Am I in this story?**

**Yes I Can-Yes but you are gay.**

**Sasuke- WHAT!!!**

**Yes I Can- I kid, I kid on with the disclaimer. **

**Hinata- Yes-Chan dose not own Naruto but dose own the plot of this story.**

**Yes I Can- THAT'S RIGTH I'VE GOT SOMETHING DANG IT!!! XD**

**It was a bright sunny day in Konoha Kindergarten but for a certain Uchiha life was really sticking it to you. How would you like to be in kindergarten with watering eyes and a full bladder? He found it would be really embarrassing to ask **

'_**Can I have the bathroom pass'**_ in the middle of a lecture so he had to wait for the lunch bell to ring. Naruto wasn't making it any easier to 'hold it in' either. He knew he had to use the bathroom and was torturing him by moving his fingers up and down while whispering a shushing noise, which was extremely painful.

Thankfully, the bell rang right on time and Sasuke rushed out of the classroom faster than a group of eight graders ready for summer break! Eyes watering he could barley see and ran into…

THE GIRLS BATHROOM!!!

wow

Sasuke- I'll kill you

Yes I Can- Calm down, you get out of there. cougheventuallycough

PLEASE REVIEW or I'll cry. ;;

END


	2. Chapter 2

GET ME OUT, NOW!  Yes-Hello, I'd like to say thanks to Kurata Mitsuki for my very 1st review and I'll try to make the chapters longer. Sasuke-ENOUGH! GET ME OUT OFF 'THAT' ROOM! 

**Yes- After the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke- Yes-San dose not own Naruto but dose own this plot.**

**Yes- THAT'S RIGHT, DAMN IT!!! XD**

**Normal POV**

He let out a deep sigh. The relief he felt was unimaginable. He looked around, his vision was still kind of blurry but he could tell no one was inside of the bathroom. He made his way out of the stall to the sink to wash his hands and face. Surprisingly there were paper towels in the dispenser. That never happened in the boys' room. He dried off and looked around. It wasn't the atmosphere he was used to, not at all. The stalls were clean, the floor wasn't covered in muddy footprints and there wasn't any writing on the wall either.

Then he saw it. The sign on the door, in bright blue letters read 'GIRLS'. For a moment he stood frozen and the next he was drenched in a cold sweat, shaking out of fear, and was chocking on his heart. He was about to yell out but that would draw to much attention so he decided on hiding behind the trashcan in the corner of the room, just until the Class Bell rang in, **he looks at his watch** 30 minutes. He sweat dropped.

**Hinata POV**

'Come on, come on, come on!!!'

I was fidgeting in my seat waiting for the lunch bell to ring trying not to end up slipping out of my seat again. Then I heard the most glorious thing ever for all kindergarteners, the lunch bell. I ran out faster then my friends Kiba and Shino and we all met up at our favorite spot on the soccer field.

"Do…you…have…to…run…so…fast?" said Kiba in between gasps.

"Maybe…" I said teasingly.

"Well did you at least bring the ball this time Kiba?" said Shino.

"Umm…DUH!"

"Well, LETS PLAY!" I yelled.

For a few minutes I was fine with my jacket on but after a lot of running and kicking I got really hot and called a time out. Kiba and Shino came up to me with sweat on their foreheads and collars of their shirts.

"Why the sudden stop Hinata? You aren't sick or anything are you?" asked Kiba

"No, I'm just gotta go to wash my face real fast. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, you sweat 1 bead and you need to wash your face 10 times! What a typical girl."

I punch him lightly in the arm and walk off. It's not like I was mad or anything, Kiba's attitude was just to nuts sometimes. Remembering all of those times would be really annoying but fun at the same time. I strolled across campus until I was hit by a blast from the bathroom A\C. I walk towards the sink and cup my hands under the stream of icy water coming from the nozzle. Once I'm dry I toss my towel into a basket in the corner, not before noticing the tips of blue hair peeking out from behind of it. I'm not usually the curious type but who wouldn't find this interesting. I look over the basket to find something really awkward. A BOY! AN UCHIHA BOY NO LESS! I try to yell but he cups his hand over my mouth and my scream comes out muffled. I look into his eyes and they practically read 'DON'T SHOUT HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!' Apparently I was right, because the first thing he said was

"GET ME OUT, NOW".

**Yes- YAY! Longer chapter up!**

**Sasuke-I though you said after the disclaimer you'd get me out of there!**

**Yes-Grins Evilly I never said **_**WICH**_** disclaimer!**

**Hinata-I really wish you wouldn't have **_**ME**_** find him there, I mean, why not Sakura or Ino!**

**Yes-Cuz, this is a SasuHina Fic not SasuIno or Sas- SasuSa-SASUSAK- GAAAAAHHHHHH! I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!!!**

**Hinata-SasuSaku?**

**Yes-AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!**

**Sasuke-MINE TOO! SANCSUARY, SANCSUARY!**

**Hinata-…Wow, so much power in 1 little word. Oh well, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Yes-I'm sorry it took long for me to write the next chapter, I was sick with a fever that didn't let up till yesterday and my little brother was online all day until 10:30.

Sasuke- Yes-san doesn't own Naruto but dose own the plot of this story. **Stares at Yes**

Yes-What?

Hinata-You usually yell now Yes-Chan. Are you sure your fever is broken?

Yes-No. But I can use my fingers to do anything I want.

Sasuke-Can not liar.

Yes-Oh really, **Snaps fingers and a led box appears Sasuke's head **Told ya so

**Sasuke- **Air…I need air.

Yes-Blah blah blah your needs. It's story time! .

Hinata POV

"Get me out of here now." Repeated the boy.

I was frightened, it's not everyday you find a boy in the girls bathroom. So many questions were on my mind I felt like I was going to faint. So I faked it. I was pretty good at faking fainting. I even mastered letting my eyes roll to the back of my head. The only time I ever did that was during oral reports I didn't want to do which gave me repeated trips to the nurse and I still got full marks on my report card. But this time there was no teacher to catch me so I decided to fall forward on the boy. I could feel his heartbeat get faster with my sudden action and I was inwardly happy he bought it because it wasn't my best try. So, there I was on top of him for a bit and I could feel his hands move to get me off of him. I wasn't pleased about how roughly he put me on the floor but I've had worse falls so I had to deal with it. But I was still asking myself,

'_Why are you here? How come you're not in the right bathroom? Are you that dumb to get them mixed up?'_

'Oh well everyone has secrets, so it's none of my business. I'll just ask when I 'wake up' from my nap'.

Sasuke POV

'This is SO not good! The only person who's came into this death trap in all day FAINTS and can't get me out of here! This STINKS!!!'

I glance over to her and look at her. Wow…is that even a girl, she looks like a boy with that haircut. And what's up with the bulky jacket it's like a hundred degrees outside and this kid has a jacket on!

'Oh well…I guess the only thing I can do is try to wake her up.'

I walk over to the sink and wet a towel for her head. She must've had some headache to have fainted like that. I walk over to her and place the sopping wet towel on her forehead. Now that I really look at her, she looks kinda…pretty. Her cheeks were a little rosy, not as pail as chalk like those other girls in class, and even though her hair was so short the color was really cool, like a bluish-purple color. I don't know why but I wanted to touch it. I moved her bangs by her ear and snatched it away.

'What am I doing! I don't even know this kid and I'm touching her! Bad hand, Bad!'

I slapped my right hand and felt a light sting. I guess I slapped it to hard, so I started to rub it.I looked at her.

I found something by her ear. I looked closer and found a small pearl stud earring.

'Wow, she's so young and already has an earring. This girl has guts.'

He smirked at an old memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi was guiding Sasuke into a really weird store._

'_Itachi, why are we here?' questioned a 3 year old Sasuke._

'_We'll only be here for a few minutes, okay.' Said a 10-year-old Itachi._

_Itachi walked up to the store clerk. Sasuke couldn't hear what they were talking about but saw Itachi nod his head and he took hold of Sasuke's hand and walked him to a room with a couch and a few toys._

"_Stay here, okay. I'll be back in a bit."_

_Sasuke did as he was told and sat. Itachi walked with the clerk to a room deeper in the store and Sasuke waited. Then he heard a small yell. He recognized it as Itachi's voice. He was so relieved that Itachi came out okay but his right ear was a little red._

"_Itachi, what happened?"_

"_You really wanna see?"_

_Sasuke shook his head wildly._

"_Okay then. You're the first person to see."_

"_See what?"_

_Itachi lifted up his bangs and Sasuke was really surprised. In Itachi's right lobe was a single black stud._

"_Nii-san, what did they do to your ear?"_

"_It's okay Sasuke, it's called a earring. It won't hurt me."_

"_But you screamed."_

"_Yheah, that's the only part that hurts, but I'm okay now."_

"_So do you wanna go home now?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head._

_He took hold of Itachi's hand and they walked home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke smiled

'Yup, this kid has guts.'

Yes- I hope that this chapter is longer. You can't tell on Microsoft if it's long or short.

Hinata- Please Review. Yes-Chan could you let Sasuke breath now?

Yes-Okay fine. **Snaps fingers and led box disappears. **

Sasuke- **GASPS AND FAINTS**

Yes-Leave him alone. He just needs some time to get used to breathing again.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT NOTES FOR READERS!!!

Okay, when I asked my cousin Lizeth what she thought of the story in the future _(I gave her a sneak peek of what will happen next)_

she was confused. She asked if Sasuke or Hinata went to Pre-K and when I said "No" she asked why. I told her that they both got held back 2 times she was _REALLY_ confused. I told her they started Kinder when they were 3 and got held back for obvious reasons. They both have hade the same classes but never paid attention to each other. So for future reference if you hear them talking about knowing each other for two years you know what their talking about.


End file.
